


A Sure Thing

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Hermione Granger, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, One Shot, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: Widower, Draco Malfoy sees Harry's face everywhere and it drives him crazy. Scorpius drags him into a place he really doesn’t want to go and he meets a woman he’s had a crush on since Hogwarts. Post-war Hogwarts fic. Older Draco, Older Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed - All mistakes are my own.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

He was there again, bloody Potter with his bloody face, advertising everything from Quidditch gear to Apothecary potions for hair loss. Draco was sick of seeing his mug everywhere he looked.

“Daddy look! Dad, it’s Harry Potter!” Scorpius, his only son, and heir pulled his hand over to a large magical board, reminiscent of something Gilderoy Lockhart might have done, had he still been sane enough to do so. All that was missing was the sparkling twinkle of teeth.

“Of course it is, I think he’s lost his fucking halo.” Draco sneered through gritted teeth.

“Dad, you know you’re not supposed to swear, that’s ten galleons for the swear jar.” Scorpius danced around gleefully as he knew the spoils were for his treats at Hogwarts next term.

“Come on dad, he’s signing Quidditch jumpers in Quality Quidditch Supplies, pleeeease can I have one, pleeease!”

Astoria’s words of wisdom before she died came floating back to him.

_“Don’t give him everything he want’s, you already know how that turns out.”_

His wife had been gone for almost five years and he’d tried so hard to heed her advice, it was just Scorpius had this way of wrapping him around his little finger, this one look that had him bending to the boy’s will.

Draco re-read the poster, ‘Have your jersey signed by Harry Potter, the youngest Seeker in a century.’

Fucking prick.

“Alright, go on then.” The word had slipped from his lips before he knew it and his son raced inside, yelling when he saw his friend from school, Albus Potter. His son hadn’t a clue of how excruciating it would be for him to walk in and line up with wizarding folk for an autograph from his childhood nemesis.

To be honest, Draco knew, when his son took that ride to school, aged eleven, that he would make friends with everyone, from ne-er do wells to sodding Gryffindor’s and he was immediately proven right when Scorpius became fast friends with Albus on the train. The two had been inseparable since. Not only had he become friends with Potters son, but also Grangers daughter Rose. His father would be turning in his grave, although that somehow pleased Draco very much.

Scorpius was a delight, a sensitive boy filled with laughter and light, a boy much like himself when he was very young before life had changed irrevocably and very much like his mother.

The shop was filled with children running around and he noticed George Weasley throw a small child over his shoulder as Angelina Johnson looked on. He’d heard the two were married now and had twins, although, who knew where the other child was.

Draco spent a lot of time avoiding the wizarding world, but Scorpius needed supplies for school before the new term began on Monday. He should’ve known he would bump into the Weasleys, Potters and Grangers of this world and reprimanded himself for not shopping earlier this year.

He could see Scorpius’ distinctive hair as the boy met the redheaded girl, Rose, all looking instantly suspicious as the girl tried to sneak her friend to the head of the line.

“You’re glowering, Draco.” A tinkling voice said from his side with amusement. He knew it a mile off, Hermione, bloody, Granger, or Weasley was it? He couldn’t be sure, as he’d heard rumours of an amicable split and divorce from Weasley.

He turned his head, meeting thin air, then looked down. Had she always been so tiny and pretty? Or maybe beautiful, he couldn’t decide. One thing he knew was he didn’t see her face plastered over every advertisement in the wizarding world, only perhaps occasionally in the Prophet.

Once she’d been the same height as him and now, he towered over her. He noted her hair was still as wild but tamed in a neat honey-laced chignon.

“Granger.” He nodded, looking away swiftly when he realised, he was able to look right down her blouse. She’d called him Draco and that bounced around in his mind, should he throw out the past and call her Hermione?

“Yes,” she agreed, “I suppose I am Granger once more.” She chuckled.

“Oh, I apologise for my faux pas, I heard rumblings of a divorce from Weasley.” He replied tightly.

“Yeah, we were never a good fit, after time we both only stayed for the children.” She said candidly, far more honestly than he’d expected for a first conversation after all these years. “I, err, I wanted to chat to you, you know, now Scorpius is friends with Rose and Albus.”

He sighed internally, “Sweet Merlin, what has he done?”

“Oh, no! Nothing at all, in fact, he’s a lovely boy, Rose won’t stop talking about him.” She chattered, blushing adorably.

Fuck. Since when did he think Granger was adorable or beautiful? He must be losing his marbles.

“He’s a good boy.” Draco nodded, watching Potter chatting animatedly to Scorpius across the room. He noticed how his son’s face lit up when he made the motions of a broom flying through the air. One thing he and Astoria had always said, was they’d never make life difficult if their son if he made friends with people, they’d had difficult relationships within the past, as long he was safe.

Hermione followed his eyes and whispered conspiratorially, “You know, the shirts Harry’s signing magic the name of the child on the back,” she moved closer, so close he could smell her perfume, light orange and bergamot and something of her, something sweet, “I know him having to sign a shirt for Scorpius Malfoy is tantamount to admitting he likes the boy, which, between you and I, he does very much.”

Potter may remain his arch-nemesis from school and there was probably no love lost between them, but to hear his beloved son was liked by so many others made something within his heart skip a beat.

His one worry, when Scorp went to school, was that he’d be hated for his background, but the boy was full of stories of students who wanted to get to know him. Things had certainly changed since before the war when Draco’s fellow students were too afraid to ask for stories of Lucius outright and waited for him to hold court in the Slytherin common room. 

Draco looked back at Granger who was biting her lip with mirth and he threw his head back, bubbling laughter releasing from his throat. He clapped a hand over his mouth when he noticed people had begun to stare and whisper.

He rubbed his jaw, grinning at Hermione as she did the same with an impish look in her eye.

“You’re different,” she began, “I expected you to come in here like your father, peering down your nose at us. While you’re a commanding presence, you’re nothing like him.”

“Ah, well, once the war was over, I had the opportunity to become myself once more. Tory…” He halted, remembering his sweet and patient wife. She was on his mind always, but she’d always reminded him before she died that he wasn’t to shut himself away, that he should get out and meet new witches. He’d tried to avoid it for many years but having a young son meant he needed to venture out into society, like now. He’d also forgotten his childhood crush on Granger and the nasty things he’d done to get her attention.

She was as honest as she’d always been. Granger had always called him out when he was being a bastard and his mind took him on a leisurely tour of why he’d always liked the witch.

“Um, Draco. I’m sorry you lost Astoria; I’ve never had the opportunity to say. She must have been very special?” She dropped to her knees as her little boy ran over to pass her some gifts and his signed shirt.

He watched as she pulled the tiny boy close and planted many kisses over his head, while a little redheaded girl drifted closer.

“Go back and play with Lily, Hugo sweetheart, enjoy your day my darlings.” She kissed Lily on the cheek and hugged her tightly.

The two ran off hand in hand and Draco realised how much he wanted that for Scorpius, he wanted a mother for his son, he wanted someone who might consider having another child with him.

His world turned upside down when he realised after all this time, there was someone he might consider as a mother to his children. It was too fucking complicated to even contemplate. She was everything he’d ever wanted, bright, intelligent, alluring and incredibly pleasing to the eye.

“Lily’s Harry’s youngest, Hugo’s mine.” She informed him.

“He looks like you, that curly hair and bronze flecked eyes.”

Her eyelashes fluttered.

“Scorpius is your double, Draco. When I first saw him, I thought I was back in the first year on the train to Hogwarts.” She laughed, her eyes twinkling as she grasped his arm, not realising she’d grabbed his faded dark mark.

He looked down at her fingers and she looked up at him, carefully removing her hand.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overstep.” She took a step back.

“No. No, don’t do that, it’s just been a while since anyone’s…” He brushed his hand through his floppy hair, “Don’t be sorry Granger, I’m enjoying talking to you. Be yourself, please, just be yourself.” He gave her a tender look, daring to brush a tendril of hair over the cusp of her ear.

“Draco, I…”

“Mummy! Can Scorpius come for ice-cream?” Rose interrupted, hugging her mother tightly.

Hermione clutched her daughter tightly, “I think you’ll have to ask Mr Malfoy if that’s alright, they might have things to do.” Her eyes pleaded with him not to break her daughter’s heart.

His eyes darting from side to side as he took in her message, he answered eventually.

“Yes, we’d love to, we’d planned on going to Florian’s anyway, ahh...” He replied, flustered and uncomfortable because he momentarily couldn’t remember the girl's name.

“Rose, this is my daughter Rose.” Hermione assisted.

Draco smiled and nodded, “Rose, it is a pleasure to meet such a good friend of my son’s, he’s talked a lot about you. You’re very welcome to visit us anytime and ice-cream is the plan.”

“Everybody loves Scorp. It’s only me and Albus who get him to ourselves.” She grinned before running off.

Something soothed his soul about the young girl’s words, that two children wanted to be his son’s best friends above all others.

“We don’t live in the Manor,” he felt he had to be clear, “we have a house here in town. I, um, Hermione, I’d like it if you came too, and Potter if he insists.” He tried her name out on his tongue and it felt really good.

“Oh, yes, we’d love to.” She reached up and adjusted his tie as if it had been awry all along. He knew it hadn’t, he was impeccably dressed as always.

She patted his chest and it felt so perfect, her fingers warm through his shirt.

The children all came rushing back before he could speak again, followed by Potter.

For Circe’s sake.

“Malfoy, it’s good to see you again, this has been a great day.” He said jovially, “I hear you and Hermione are taking the children for ice-cream?” He shook his hand and pumped it like nothing had ever happened between them. “Don’t let Albus eat nuts, he’s not allergic but they upset his tummy.”

Potter hugged Hermione, kissed Albus’ head and clapped Draco on the arm before rushing away to chat to some others.

Draco thought he was as big a prick as he’d thought when he saw the posters, although he was flabbergasted, he was pretty much given the okay by Potter of all people as a responsible adult. His eyes met Hermione’s once more and she gave him a soft smile.

“Come on then little ones, let’s go, ice-cream is on Mr Malfoy.” Hermione giggled.

“You wish, Hermione Granger, I’m putting my order in now.” He dipped his head and whispered in her ear, nosing aside her curls.

Hermione squeaked and bit her lips together, quickly ushering the children to the door. She stopped and looked her shoulder in a sultry way, her eyes filled with promise. “Are you coming, Draco?”

He bit back a smile, pursing his lips. He’d said he’d pay if she would suck mint choc chip from his fingers once the kids were in bed. Letting his lower lip spring free, he replied, “Maybe,” he winked.

She coloured red guiding the children along Diagon Alley, then she called out, “The ice-cream is a sure thing.” Turning her head and winking back.

Oh yeah, it was a sure thing.


End file.
